OP Character Battle 1: Popeye vs Vegito (With Gurren Lagann stuff)
Dudegi WCVegito: What? This old man wants to challenge me? * 3:00Finn168719 Popeye: ... * Popeye: You must be that guy with a ridiculous name. * 3:00TheEnderGamer Popeye: I've heard you're strong, so let's see what you can do * 3:00Dudegi WCVegito: You don't look in bad shape but I'm waaay beyond your level * 3:00Finn168719 Popeye: Oh really. * 3:00TheEnderGamer Popeye: Ya' wanna bet? * 3:00Dudegi WCVegito: I'm wearing kaioshin earrings for gods sake * 3:00TheEnderGamer Popeye eats a can of spinach * 3:01Finn168719 Popeye starts eating numerous cans of spinach and ended up turning into Arc Popeye * 3:01TheEnderGamer arc? * 3:01Dudegi WCVegito: Wait why is your body cartoonishly stretch- * Vegito: What the?! * 3:01Finn168719 With an ability to distort physics and reality * 3:01TheEnderGamer Popeye winds his arm * 3:01Dudegi WC*Vegito shoots him with a big bang attack* * 3:01Finn168719 Arc Popeye deflects with the Giga Drill Break * Arc Popeye: What the, I can do that. * 3:02TheEnderGamer i feel uncomfortable with this arc thing * 3:02Finn168719 k * 3:02Dudegi WCHow about this * We limit popeye's distortion * 3:02Finn168719 K * Yea * 3:02Dudegi WCTo that of Infinity Sqeegee? * 3:02Finn168719 Yep * 3:02TheEnderGamer or just make him not have an arc form * 3:02Dudegi WC*aka he can destroy things and make a void and deflect most things* * But ender that would be boring * We have to make Vegito use ssjgssjgssjg somehow * 3:03TheEnderGamer oh ok * 3:03Finn168719 This * 3:03Dudegi WC(After this I want an ROS8 rp tho) * 3:03Finn168719 This is Arc Popeye's armor * 3:03Dudegi WCok * 3:03TheEnderGamer Popeye runs and punches Vegito in the face * 3:03Dudegi WC*Vegito goes flying back* * 3:04TheEnderGamer He punches him rapidly and uppercuts him * 3:04Finn168719 Arc Popeye performs the Giga Punching Break on Vegito * 3:04Dudegi WC*Vegito instant transmissions behind popeye* * 3:04Finn168719 Causing Vegito to be launched out of the planet from the Giga Punching Break * 3:04Dudegi WC*Vegito stops himself in mid-air* * *cartoonish break noise included* * 3:04Finn168719 Which means Ki needs to be sensed in order to IT * 3:05Dudegi WC(Arc Popeye has no ki?) * 3:05Finn168719 He probably has Spiral Energy * Because Gurren Lagann * 3:05Dudegi WCo * 3:05Finn168719 Which means that Vegito will have trouble sensing energy * 3:05TheEnderGamer Popeye jumps onto a building then a higher building * 3:05Dudegi WCAlrighty then * 3:05TheEnderGamer He keeps building jumping * 3:05Dudegi WC*Vegito flies back down* * Vegito: No more messing around! * Eya * *Vegito go super saiyan* * 3:06TheEnderGamer Popeye: So 'ye dyed 'ya hair? * 3:06Finn168719 Arc Popeye punches Vegito while he goes Super Saiyan * 3:07Dudegi WC*Vegito goes ssj instantly so...* * *Since Goku and Vegeta are Mastered SSJs* * 3:07TheEnderGamer Popeye jumps and punches Vegito towards the ground * 3:08Dudegi WC*Vegito lands and jumps back up* * *Vegito flies towards Popeye* * 3:08TheEnderGamer Popeye charges up a punch and releases it on Vegito * 3:08Finn168719 Arc Popeye starts spinning his arm automatically as it was a drill * 3:08Dudegi WC*Vegito dodges* * 3:08TheEnderGamer Popeye grabs Vegito by the leg and throws him to the ground * 3:08Finn168719 Arc Popeye charges at Vegito with his arm drill and started to literally drill Vegito with his arm * 3:08Dudegi WC*ok ok* * *Which one* * 3:09Finn168719 Like his arm is spinning in very hihg speed * 3:09TheEnderGamer should we really have two people controlling one character at the same time lmao * 3:09Finn168719 Or there are two Popeyes * 3:10Dudegi WClol * 3:10TheEnderGamer that would make sense * with popeye logic he could just split into too * 3:10Dudegi WC*Vegito releases a kamehameha at popeyes* * 3:10TheEnderGamer one of them is arc and one isn't? * 3:10Finn168719 Arc Popeye performs a Giga Punch Break, entering a lock with the Kamehameha * 3:10TheEnderGamer should we say that? * 3:11Dudegi WCVegito: Kaioken x 5! * 3:11Finn168719 multiple debris started sucking into the Giga Punch Break and the Kamehameha's energy * 3:11TheEnderGamer Popeye attacks Vegito while he's trying to shoot * 3:11Dudegi WC*Popeye realizes that Vegito is engulfed in kamehameha energy* * 3:12Finn168719 The Kamehameha Energy and the Spiral Energy started conflicting with each other * 3:13TheEnderGamer Popeye prepares a twister punch * 3:13Dudegi WC*Vegito breaks the kamehameha and flies up instead* * 3:14TheEnderGamer Popeye twists right arm using his left arm * 3:14Finn168719 Arc Popeye started twisting both of his arms like breaking logic * Arc Popeye's arms are being overtwisted * 3:15TheEnderGamer btw this is the twister punch https://youtu.be/pcOrSWr2HLU?t=1m5s * 3:15Dudegi WC*Vegito uses an energy pole thing on popeye* * *regular popeye* * 3:16Finn168719 Arc Popeye's overtwisted punches hits Vegito, launching him 30 lightyears away from Earth in a single blink * 3:16TheEnderGamer Popeye is unaffected * 3:17Dudegi WC*Vegito flies through multiple planets and crap* * *Vegito stops himself by going SSJG* * Vegito: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE * 3:17Finn168719 Arc Popeye flies out of the Earth as fast as the speed of light * 3:18TheEnderGamer Popeye does his trademark laugh * 3:18Dudegi WC*Vegito IT to earth as there are a lot of earthlings there* * Beckitten27 has joined the chat. * 3:18Dudegi WC*for ki* * hi beck * 3:19Finn168719 Hello-hay * 3:19Dudegi WCWe're doing OP character vs OP character * but OP character 2 hasn't gone full OP mode yet * 3:19Beckitten27 ok * 3:19Dudegi WCSo he got launched 30 lightyeras * *years * 3:20TheEnderGamer Popeye runs to where Vegito is * 3:20Finn168719 Arc Popeye flies to where Vegito is * 3:20Dudegi WCVegito: BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD * 3:21Finn168719 Arc Popeye: ... * 3:21Dudegi WCVegito: BIG BANG...! * 3:21Finn168719 Arc Popeye: Too late * Arc Popeye: INFINITY BIG BANG STORM! * 3:21Dudegi WCVegito: KAMEHAMEHA! * 3:21Finn168719 Arc Popeye fires a big bang at Vegito * 3:21Dudegi WC*Vegito fires a big bang kamehameha* * 3:21Finn168719 Creating numerous galaxies inside a galaxy in the process * 3:21TheEnderGamer Popeye deflects the attack with his hand * 3:21Finn168719 Which creates a large explosion' * 3:22TheEnderGamer Popeye is hit by the attack * He is knocked into a building * 3:22Dudegi WC*Vegito goes flying across the ocean* * *and across the other side* * 3:22Finn168719 Vegito notices that the galaxies are overlapping inside the other galaxy * 3:22Dudegi WC*and across the across* * across * oh * across * there * 3:23Finn168719 Arc Popeye: Oh well, you must be stupid enough to face me. * 3:24Dudegi WCVegito: There's only way to stop this now * 3:24Finn168719 Arc Popeye: And the other me as well. * Arc Popeye: Yea right. * 3:24Dudegi WCVegito: By destroying all those galaxies : D * 3:24Finn168719 Arc Popeye Oh well. * 3:24Dudegi WC*Vegito flies into space cuz space* * 3:24Finn168719 Arc Popeye transform into Super Galaxy Popeye * 3:24Dudegi WC*also cuz he doesn't want to destroy planet* * *Vegito powers up more cuz powering up* * 3:24Finn168719 Super Galaxy Popeye appears to be the size of the galaxy * And is faster than the speed of light * 3:24Dudegi WC*Vegito shakes the universe* * 3:25Finn168719 Super Galaxy Popeye grabs Vegito with his fingers * 3:25Dudegi WC*Vegito gets crushed* * *RIP SONG* * 3:25TheEnderGamer Popeye sings his theme song * 3:26Dudegi WC*Vegito pops back because kaioshin stuff* * Actually wait * I just thought of something * When Vegito was formed both Goku and Vegeta were dead * 3:26Beckitten27 what? * 3:26Dudegi WCLike they were allowed to keep their bodies * To fuse * But they were dead * So does vegito lose his body now or what * 3:28Finn168719 Think so, or his body is as flat as a tortilla * Because cartoon logic * 3:28Dudegi WC*Vegito's body pops back* * Vegito: Ok I'm done with this * 3:29Finn168719 Vegito starts growing bigger with is body getting distorted * his* * Probably because a random supernatural force is doing this to him * 3:30Dudegi WC*Vegito attempts to use the final kamehameha on the galaxies* * 3:30Finn168719 SG Popeye swings his finger on Vegito, launching him to the galaxy * 3:31Dudegi WC*Vegito transforms again to stop himself* * Vegito: WILL YOU QUIT IT!? * 3:31Finn168719 Vegito ended up getting transformed into a Granzeboma * But with a Vegito head * 3:31Dudegi WCVegito: NO NOT MY SSJB FORM * 3:31Finn168719 Like this one * Vegito appears to be bigger than a galaxy * This plays * 3:32Dudegi WCVegito: THAT'S IT * TIME TO PULL OUT ALL THE STOPS * *Vegito tries to go SSJB3* * 3:32Finn168719 SG Popeye transform into Heaven-Piercing Popeye (Aka Tengen Toppa Popeye) * Which is the same size of the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Purple Energy flows inside of Vegito * 3:33Dudegi WC*Vegito manages because popeye is busy making himself fatter* * 3:33Finn168719 While the Green energy flows inside Popeye * 3:34Dudegi WCVegito: GOODBYE GIANT THING MACHINE * 3:34Finn168719 Popeye and Vegito gets teleported on top of the biggest galaxy * * With Vegito on the left * And Popeye on the right * Popeye charges at Vegito with his fist * 3:34Dudegi WCVegito: FINAL BANG KAMEHAMEHA GUN * 3:34Finn168719 And punches Vegito before he can do it * 3:34Dudegi WC*Vegito explodes because the energy he was charging was unstable* * *er, his hand explodes cuz that's where it was lmao* * 3:34Finn168719 Popeye: That was funny. * 3:35Dudegi WC*Vegito flies back and hits popeye with a kick* * (brb) * 3:35Finn168719 Popeye appears to act unscathed from the attacks Vegito did * 3:36Dudegi WC(back) * *Vegito tries to rapid hit* * 3:36Finn168719 Popeye still is unscathed * 3:37Dudegi WC*but the universe isn't* * *suddenly Whis and a bottle of Beer with a cat on it appear* * 3:37Finn168719 Popeye charges up a big bang (not the DBZ one, but the one from Gurren Lagann) * 3:37Dudegi WC*Vegito charges a galick gun* * 3:37Finn168719 The Anti-Spiral also appears * 3:37Dudegi WC(oh boy) * 3:37Finn168719 Popeye fires the Infinity Big Bang Storm * 3:38Dudegi WC*Vegito fires his galick gun* * 3:38Finn168719 hitting Vegito, causing a huge explosion with the birthing of multiple galaxies to happen * 3:38Dudegi WC*Vegito reverts back to normal (though probably distorted) form* * 3:38Finn168719 Vegito is heavilly damaged from the Infinity Big Bang Storm * In a critical state * 3:39Dudegi WCVegito: Agh * *Vegito falls over in the air* * 3:39Finn168719 Vegito started looking like an Anti-spiral clone with a hair of vegito * 3:40Dudegi WC*The kaioshin shows up* * Kaioshin: I'm just gonna take these so they don't get destroyed * *Kaioshin grabs the earrings off Vegito* * 3:41Finn168719 The Kaioshin ended up tearing off Vegito's non-existant ears from the battle * As he is in the anti-spiral form * 3:41Dudegi WC*lol* * 3:41Finn168719 Causing Vegito to have severe bleeding * 3:41TheEnderGamer Normal Popeye goes back to fighting because I forgot to roleplay kek * 3:42Finn168719 Tengen Toppa Popeye launches his normal form into Vegito * Causing his normal form to beat Vegito up * Popeye twists his arm so fast that it looks like a drill and then finishes Vegito off with iot * it* * Killing Vegito in a process..... * 3:45Dudegi WCrip vegito's toes * 3:45Finn168719 With a huge hole on a chest... * 3:45Dudegi WC*BUT THEN * 3:45Finn168719 Like this * 3:45Dudegi WC*SSJ4B GOGETA APPEARS* * 3:46TheEnderGamer Popeye sees Gogeta * 3:46Finn168719 Popeye also sees Gogeta * 3:46TheEnderGamer Popeye: Was that yer friend? * 3:46Dudegi WCGogeta: THAT WAS ME EXCEPT NOT ME * 3:46Finn168719 Popeye: I bet he is. * 3:47Dudegi WCGogeta: HOW DARE YOU KILL MY ALTER EGO * 3:47Finn168719 This plays * 3:47Dudegi WC*Gogeta launches a big bang kamehameha* * 3:47Finn168719 Popeye deflects it with a drill hand * 3:47Dudegi WC*Gogeta: WHAT?! * wait why is that asterisk there lmao * 3:48Finn168719 idk * Continue the fight * for some reason, the big bang kamehameha transform into an Infinity Big Bang Storm-Kamehameha with Popeye's Tengen Toppa Logic * 3:48Dudegi WCGogeta: Fine then. Take thiiis! * 3:49Finn168719 And hits Gogeta * 3:49Dudegi WC*Gogeta splits into 5 * *Gogeta in the middle gets hit* * *the other 4 just stand there* * 3:49Finn168719 The Elementrix started to take notice of the fight * A huge explosion hits the Gogetas, one of the middle dies * 3:49Dudegi WC*The Elementix notice after the fight created like 50 galaxies* * 3:50Finn168719 Just when Whis and the Anti-Spiral noticed it * 3:50TheEnderGamer Popeye punches a Gogeta multiple times before finishing it with one strong attack * 3:50Dudegi WC*the Gogetas disappear* * *They weren't real* * *And you guys ruined the joke D:<* * I'm gonna go now actually * 3:51Finn168719 bye * 3:51Dudegi WCI need to work on vid * bye * 3:51Finn168719 Archive it wc * Or I will Category:Battles Category:Unfinished Roleplays